rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aniise
Aniise is an Armadylean icyene originally from New Domina. She is roleplayed by Stormsidran. History Beginning Aniise came from New Domina to fight in the war effort for Saradomin, but was refused a respectable and safe position in the troops due to her shorter than average stature, and was instead assigned to the front lines (which is almost a death sentence). This drove a sour spike in between her and her god, and she eventually came to learn about the story of Garlandia, the Godless icyene who's wings were ripped off by Saradomin. Aniise reviewed all she knew about Saradomin, and despite her long faith in him, could not see any real good in him as a person even though he stood for good ideals. She called him a hypocrite, defected from her suicidal position in his armed forces, and chose to join Armadyl; hoping that he would be a better person and role model than Saradomin was. The Bird and the Beast Kicking Things Off She flew to Armadyl's tower and spoke with different people, and was eventually assigned as a scout for her stealthy flying abilities and fair combat prowess. She came to be a part of the mostly human formed Armadylean Guard, and went on a scouting trip North of Al Kharid with the aviansie Jee'ran. After assessing the surrounding area and finding that Bandosian troops were trying to claim the land, they discovered that the godless were thwarting their efforts. Both Aniise and Jee'ran were ambushed and an archer shot at Aniise, but Jee'ran, with his excellent eyesight, was able to pick out the archer before he had let loose the shot and pushed Aniise out of the way before the arrow hit her. Jee'ran ended up taking the shot and was wounded, the arrow piercing his right shoulder, but not deeply. Aniise used a throwing knife to kill the archer and helped get the arrow out of Jee'ran, binding a cloth around the wound so the bleeding would be staunched. They managed to fly back to Armadyl's tower and report their findings. The Start of Something New Aniise returned to Armadyl's tower the next day to speak to Jee'ran and found that they were issued new orders to collect smaller portions of divine energy east of Varrock. Speaking to Jee'ran was what seemed to be an experiment between a cockatrice and an aviansie. Jee'ran introduced Aniise to the new recruit, revealing his name to be Alpha. Aniise, Jee'ran, and Alpha all set out to east of Varrock to collect divine energy. As they were collecting, Aniise and Jee'ran shared many stories and secrets of their homeworlds and the lives they lived on them. Alpha was more secretive about his life and most of his story is unknown. Aniise was uncomfortable in trusting Alpha at first because of his strange appearance and mysterious past. However, after Alpha spots and kills a goblin from quite a far distance, she grows on him because of his keen combat skills. After returning to the tower and deposting her collected energy, she set off to rest for the night, ending another day. Taking a Spa Day A few days later after the divination mission, Aniise, Jee'ran, and Alpha once again were sent on a mission to scout the ogre homeland of Feldip Hills. They landed upon the rim of the walls of Oo'glog and looked into the city, making sure there was nothing odd about it. Jee'ran was did not know much about the area the mission was in but Aniise had attended the resort before and knew it was safe. After pointing this out to him, Jee'ran spotted an elf coming out of the shrubs. They all prepared themselves for the possible threat. After speaking to the elf further, Aniise decided to walk up to her and shake her hand. This made Jee'ran increasingly uncomfortable, as the elf could have been dangerous to her. Aniise knew the elf was not a threat and once again tried to calm Jee'ran, who continued to be uneasy about his squadmate being at risk. The woman revealed herself to be Grey Ikra, the mother of the Armadylean Ana Ikra. After speaking to Grey, she was called off. Proceeding with their mission, they headed toward the front of Oo'glog until Aniise stopped them. She showed Jee'ran and Alpha another entrance into the resort in which she had been sneaking in for free. Upon arriving inside, Aniise sent Jee'ran and Alpha to scout the area while she "searched a mud bath." Jee'ran called her out and made Aniise leave the bath. Continuing on, they walked into a spa, in which Aniise was familiar with, and had known everybodies names. After deciding that the area was safe of any signs of Bandosian affiliation in the war, they left. They headed North to the male segment of Feldip Hills and scouted the area, seeing many male ogres. As they approached them, they were attacked and were able to fend off the wave of ogres before reinforcements were called in. Completing all they could, they returned to Armadyl's tower and reported their success in disrupting ogre morale. Aniise and Jee'ran retired for the night, while Alpha left to attack convoys. Wintumber Wishes Aniise returns to the Armadylean camp and sees Jee'ran starring off into the distance. She approaches him to greet him and show her new claws she had made. Jee'ran noticed that they were extremely shabby and needed intensive upgrades. So he took the claws and proceeded to the golem floor and worked on the claws. After some hits with the hammer and a few dips in lava, her claws were brand new and increasingly powerful. Jee'ran then mentions that Aniise's attire was inappropriate and offensive to aviansie, and tells her that you get new armour with a higher rank(which Jee'ran had). Aniise then realises she was offered a higher rank days before and finally went to pick up her new armour. She turns a few minutes later with new and improved Armadylean armour. Just then, a gust of wind hits and Aniise's favoured feathered cap is blown off into the horizon. Jee'ran notices Aniise's sadness and tells her to go to the Lumbridge crater. Upon arrival, Aniise witnesses snow, fun, festivities, and much more going on. She is stricken with confusion. Jee'ran arrives shortly after, having gone to do something. He explains to Aniise that the celebration is what they call Christmas. Aniise had never experienced it because this was her first year on Gielinor, and she did not know what the celebration was about. Jee'ran took her around and showed her all the fun there is, and after an intensive snowball fight, Jee'ran took her to the Christmas tree and handed her a present. Aniise opened the present to recieve another feathered cap(only red instead of yellow). She became extremely happy and attack-hugged Jee'ran, thanking him for the perfect present. They then went over to the tables and chatted about the celebration. After the day was over, Jee'ran had become extremely drunk, so Aniise invited him over to her house in Taverly. Aniise showed Jee'ran to his room, which he tried to go into but walked into the parlour and fell asleep in a chair. Aniise went to bed and slept well, knowing she had a new close friend. Parting Ways After the battle with Armadyl and Bandos, Bandos met his demise. Aniise, thrilled with the victory, payed a visit to the stone remains of the fallen god. Although Aniise did not favour Bandos, she payed her respects. Following this, she met back with Jee'ran Armadyl's tower to say her goodbyes, telling him that she was off to begin a new life on Gielinor. After a sad parting, she went to Taverly and studied the teachings of Guthix with the druids of the region. She has been staying with them since the end of the battle. The Icyene in the House Eye for an Eye Aniise finished her studying with the druids and departed Taverly, setting off for Varrock where she would start a garden. She wanted to make Varrock more lively and lush. On her way there, she passed through the Barbarian Village and was stopped by a burly woman wielding a hefty spear. The woman took up arms against Aniise and said "We fight." Aniise had no reason to fight the woman, so she tried to walk away, which only caused the barbarian woman to become furious. The barbarian woman thrust the spear at Aniise who sensed she would do something like this, causing Aniise to jolt to the right. Aniise takes out her daggers and prepares to fight. She throws one at the woman, hitting her in the left arm. Then the barbarian woman thrusts the spear once more, and once again Aniise dodges it. However, Aniise trips on a rock and stumbles to the ground. The barbarian woman then takes out the dagger from her arm and tries to stab Aniise in the face, but Aniise grabs a handful of dust and dirt and throws it in the barbarian womans face. Aniise takes the barbarian woman's spear and stabs her in the chest, killing her. Aniise walks away from an obvious victory as a barbarian man grabs Aniise's shoulder, turning her around, and slashing her left eye with her own dagger. With an adrenaline rush, Aniise disarms the man, and plunges the dagger into the barbarian man's throat. Aniise escapes the village, covering her left eye with a torn cloth from her clothing. She makes it to Varrock, where she meets a man named Vanama, who takes her into his home and sews and eyepatch for her. She tells Vanama what had happened and he respectfully asks her to stay with him in his home until his leader returns from a war. Out with the Old, in the the New. Vanama tells Aniise that he is part of a prestigious clan, but does not tell her the name. He tells her that their leader has a scout at every major city to look out for any enemy involved in their war. Shortly after this, a courier notifies Vanama of his leader's return. He brings Aniise with him to their citadel, which is floating high above the clouds. Vanama brings her into the great hall and introduces Aniise to his leader, who turns out to be an old enemy of Aniise back during the war with Saradomin. "I will end you, Yuame." She says to the leader. Yuame stands up and sends his guards to hold Aniise, and tells her to leave the citadel at once, or she will be slaughtered. She is sent out, and as she is leaving, Vanama runs out and tells her that Yuame wishes she join the clan. Confused, Aniise asks why, and Vanama says, "He notices you are strong willed, and he has seen you fight. He wants to bury the hatchet and join forces." Aniise is hesitant, but decides it would be a good idea. So she reenters the citadel and accepts the offer. He gives her the proper uniform which is standard iron armour, but as time passes, and Aniise fights in many wars with her new family, she rises through the ranks and earns captain's garbs and given a captain's sword. During one battle, however, Aniise is sent out with Vanama to scout Edgeville for enemies. After thinking Edgeville was clear, an bolt is shot into Vanama's head, killing him instantly. Aniise turns around and sees a shadowy figure in a hood. The mysterious figure turns around and makes his way into the wilderness, being invisible from sight. Aniise takes Vanama's body back to the citadel and presents it to Yuame, who is deeply hurt. Yuame holds a funeral for his fallen friend and then promotes Aniise to general, who is then given the general's outfit and a general's sword. Aniise and Yuame begin to become close allies after the slaughter of Vanama. The Conspiracy A few weeks later, Aniise is passing by the meeting room and she over hears Yuame and other top ranking members speaking. She almost decides not to eavesdrop, but then she hears a few risky words. She puts her ear to the door and learns that Yuame is planning to turn everyone in the clan into mindless, yet powerful demons to follow him. He plans on using a potion recipe his apothecary created to turn his entire clan into these beasts. Aniise quickly runs outside and stands before the entirety of the clan, telling them what she had heard. Her fellow members didn't believe what she was saying, and they thought she had gone crazy, so they call the guards on her. Aniise is arrested by the guards and charged with conspiracy theories. Then she is dragged away before having a chance to speak. She is taken to a prison cell where Yuame is waiting for her. The guards hold her down while Yuame holds her face, and pours the potion down her throat. This causes Aniise to cough frantically as she is then chained to the wall by her wrists and is locked in the room. Yuame stands outside the bars and tells Aniise that it is too late, and that he is going to turn the entire clan within a week. Yuame exits the jail, leaving Aniise in the dungeon like area alone. Trial and Terror Three days later, the guard enters the prison to give Aniise her meal and notices she is not in her cell. Without hesitation, he enters the cell looking confused as to where she could have gone. Suddenly, Aniise jumps down from the ceiling and snaps the guard's neck. She escapes the cell as a guard calls for reinforcements. The guards stop and stare at what Aniise has become. Her left wing malformed into a demon's, and her right wing is stained with the black corruption of the potion. Her eyes also glow red and her teeth sharpen. The guards charge at Aniise, and one by one, she rips them apart. In a spray of blood and gore, Aniise has finished the guards. She exits the dungeon and enters the clan citadel. Inside the citadel, Aniise takes out the guards and clan members guarding the entrances, without knowing what she is doing. She makes her way to the main office and tears down the door. There sits Yuame and his higher subjects. Yuame is shocked at the sight of Aniise, he did not know her will would be strong enough to fight the corruption. However, he is pleased that the potion is taking effect. He tries to calm Aniise, who only rips his subjects throats. Yuame then calls in more guards, who, like all the others, die a horrible death. Yuame spreads his wings(remember he is an Icyene from Saradomin's army) and takes flight. He then charges down at Aniise who headbutts him in the face. Then she takes his sword from the ground and plunges it into his chest. Aniise then grabs Yuame by the head, and rips it from his shoulders. By this time, the clan had been watching the battle from the office door. Aniise regains control of her demonic side, and realises what she had done without actually remembering anything. She turns around, looking at all the members who are stunned, and she raises the head of Yuame for all to see. "I am your leader now. You will all kneel to me, Aniise!" All of the members kneel before her as she strips Yuame of his garbs and claims his sword for her own. She then renames the clan The Peace Keepers, for it is exactly what she wants. Aniise sits at her new desk, realising that now it is no longer a battle between another person, but a battle with herself. An Unpleasant Reunion Aniise and five of her men are patrolling the Tirannwn woods for dark elves to capture and do tests on. During this time (at night), one of the men is shot in the neck with a blow dart. Aniise rushes over to him and checks his neck, noticing the dart. Immediately after, a smoke bomb is released and they all begin coughing. Then, through the smoke, Aniise sees her men get taken out one by one brutally by a shadowy figure with a large pair of wings and a beak poking out of a hood. The smoke then clears and the area is clear and silent, except for the unconcious men laying on the ground. Aniise draws her sword and looks around. She calls out for who the attacker is, and then she hears the sound of metal sliding on metal, as if a weapon as being drawn. (will finish adding the rest tomorrow.) Appearance Aniise is nearly two feet shorter than the average icyene, the runt of her family, and it was because of her height that she was rejected a good position in the Saradominist army. Her eyes are brown and so is her hair, and her wings are the standard white of her race. She wears Armadylean armor after abandoning her faith in Saradomin. Currently Aniise wears the robes of her fallen clan leader and wields his sword as well. Her left wing is demonic and her right wing is stained black. Also her left eye is slashed and is now covered with an eyepatch. Personality Aniise is quite the bubbly person when in a better mood. Although she changes to quite serious and sour when opposed or threatened. She strives for the same goal as Armadyl, one where gods and mortals can live together harmoniously. However, this is challenged by her aggression toward those who will go against her. A famous saying by her is "I will end you." Currently Aniise is dealing with her demonic side, and is prone to change from her normal self to a mindless, man-slaughtering demon. Abilities Aniise is well rounded in her abilities. From melee combat to stealth to keen detective skills. She first demonstrates all three of these traits at the time where she accompanies Jee'ran to Al Kharid in search of Bandosian convoys. These skills will come into much more use in further tidings of her adventures with Jee'ran. Whenever Aniise is taken over by her demonic side, her strength and battle skills greatly increase. Other Information *Aniise later acquires the armour of an aviansie in replacement of her old Saradominist garbs. As well as new daggers in place of her Staff of Light. *Aniise is sometimes to be considered bipolar as she changes moods very quickly. *Aniise is usually reluctant to kill. However, if someone poses a threat she will not hesitate to kill them. *Aniise is one of the only icyene to migrate every few hours instead of months back on New Domina. She was restless and always looking for something new and exciting. This is to show her fast-paced lifestyle and was revealed when on a divination trip east of Varrock. *''More to come.'' Category:Characters Category:Icyene Category:Female Category:Armadylean Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Warrior Category:Military